Gravel Poot
Gravel Poot is a film by El Torro released on May 10, 2014. Description Version 1 (by SNURF) The story begins with RED scout. He just received a sensible haircut and is willing to see it flow in the wind, while a dispenser keeps the plank he is standing on from falling off the edge. He looks to his left and notices the Engineer happily running up to the dispenser. The Engineer is a nemesis of Scout, and Scout immediatly changes his expression from happy to irritated as he notices the Engineer sneering at him. The Engineer says "I'm moving this." as he pushes the dispenser off of the plank, wanting to see his nemesis fail at his day once more. "No, no, no!" says the Scout as he falls to the ground, The Engineer looks down, happy thoughts racing through his brain as the Scout looks back him with a slighty more irritated expression than before. The Engineer's smile widens as he sees a BLU Spy running up to the Scout and taking the Scout with him. The Engineer suddenly hears his name shouted at him, and he look up to see who did it. His happy face is gone as he notices his greatest enemy, Heavy. The Heavy immediatly asks the Engineer to deploy a dispenser to the right of him, pointing at the location where he wants it to be put. The Engineer refuses, which enrages Heavy. He throws the bird mounted on his shoulder at the Engineer's face. Engineer, having a plan to get rid of Heavy, accepts and furiously tries to haul the dispenser over to Heavy. The Scout, who apparently survived his encounter with the Spy, climbs up to the feet of the Engineer and taunts him. "Weak!", he says. The Engineer turns his attention to the Scout and looks at him with an angry face before kicking the Scout back down. Heavy has become impatient and shouts "Now!" as he lifts his right fist. The Engineer is intimidated and quickly tries to do some push-ups in order to increase his strength. Heavy stares at him in confusion. Engineer finishes his push-ups and goes back to trying to move his dispenser over to Heavy. WIth success, he throws the dispenser over to Heavy. He hits Heavy and knocks the body straight off of his soul. Heavy immediatly notices he is dead and looks at himself in utter dismay. The Engineer sadistically says to himself "Job well done." Heavy raises his fists as he shouts "Fight me!". The Engineer also raises his fists and is well aware that Heavy can't hit him without a physical body to attack with and says "You can't get me!". The Heavy flies over to the Engineer and startles the Engineer. Heavy's fist collides with the Engineer, and his soul leaves his body as well because of the sheer force of the punch. The Heavy takes control of the Engineer's body and seems satisfied. "Nice.", he thinks to himself. The Engineer also enters in an attempt to get his body back. The Heavy and the Engineer confront each other inside of a black space that is apparently Engineer's brain. "You are dead.", Heavy says. The Engineer responds with "You too.". Scout, who didn't survive his second encounter with the BLU Spy also joins inside Engineer's body and pops up behind the Engineer's soul as he also enters the black space, saying "Me three." at an attempt to crack a joke in order to restore peace between the two souls. Heavy screams out of mental torment as the Engineer's body begins to change in order to match the soul of it's wearer. The problem being, there are three souls inside of the Engineer's body. The Engineer's body begins to morph and change as it tries to find out who is the main soul. A BLU Sniper, who had been lurking in the distance, raises his sniper rifle to headshot the Engineer's body. He grins and snickers as he pulls the trigger. The bullet enters right through the head and the souls of the three dead RED team members are immediatly thrusted out of the body, who is now denying any further entrance. The Sniper laughs and leaves the area, only leaving the three souls to look at down at the dead body. The Heavy looks at the Engineer, calls him stupid and pushes him off the platform and falls into the same gap as the Scout did when he got assaulted by the BLU Spy. The soul grunts as it stops moving, becoming a dead soul. The soul of the soul leaves the soul of the Engineer and looks down at the soul of his former body and starts screaming in utter terror.﻿ ---- Version 2 (by LoveDocter0037) It was another relaxing day in Gravel Poot. Mr. Mullet Scout was relaxing on a nice plank of wood high above the ground, which was held thanks to the help of an Engineer's Dispenser. Suddenly, the Engineer who owns the Dispenser came over with a grin, looking as if he had a plan. He announced "I'm moving this!" as he pushed his Dispenser in one direction until it got off of Mr. Mullet Scout's board. Due to the support being gone, the board has fallen to the ground with Mr. Mullet Scout. Mr. Mullet Scout wasn't able to react and so he was stuck in his awesome heroic pose when he hit the ground. The Engineer was satisfied in being a complete jerk to Mr. Mullet Scout and knew it was even better when the Mr. Clean Spy came to clean the ground of Mr. Mullet Scout. As the Engineer looked up to see who called for him, he was shocked to see Heavy Washington looking across at him from a different building. Heavy Washington proceeded to demand the Engineer to pootis Dispenser right next to him, even being so nice as to show a hologram to show where he wants it. The Engineer refuses as it looks like it'll be too hard for him to accomplish. This enrages Heavy Washington as he takes his trusty bird and throws it at the Engineer's face. Surprisingly, this encourages the Engineer to do the task Heavy Washington wanted him to do. The Engineer attempts to pick up the Dispenser, but isn't strong enough to pick it up by himself. Mr. Mullet Scout decides to taunt the Engineer by calling him weak, which resulted in a boot to the face. Literally. Heavy Washington is impatient so he demands the Engineer to put the Dispenser beside him right NOW. The Engineer decides to do push-ups to get stronger. Heavy Washington is so unaware and confused of what the Engineer plans to accomplishes with his push-ups that he pulls out his Confused Cigar to try and think. This results in Heavy Washington's death however, as the Engineer hurls the Dispenser at him and it ends up knocking the soul out of Heavy Washington's body. The Engineer is pleased to have killed Heavy Washington, as he thought Heavy Washington was a terrible President. Heavy Washington proceeds to challenge the Engineer to a fight, but the Engineer states that Heavy Washington cannot harm him, as he is but a soul now. So Heavy Washington knocks the Engineer's soul out of his body and steals the Engineer's body! The Engineer chases after Heavy Washington into his own body and end up in black space. Heavy Washington announces that the Engineer is ded, and Engineer retorts letting Heavy Washington know the same thing has happened to him. Suddenly Mr. Mullet Scout appears, announcing "Me three", meaning he has died to some unknown cause. Heavy Washington fears this may have some horrible effect, especially when his bird shows up too. Engineer's body starts to shift between the Engineer, Heavy Washington, and Mr. Mullet Scout (With one time having Heavy Washington's head replaced by his bird's head.) As this is happening with the body, a Sniper mistakes them for a Spy and decides to snipe the body, as he absolutely despises Spies. The Sniper fires and kills the body for good, as he whispers "Bloody Spies" and runs off laughing. The souls look at the Engineer's dead body and mourn it. Heavy Washington blames the Engineer and proceeds to push him off the building. As the Engineer hits the ground, a soul popped out of the first soul, meaning he has gone into a totally different plane of death. As he has witnessed this, he screams, unable to comprehend how that is possible.﻿ ---- Version 3 (by Alex J Derpert) Once upon a time, in the magical land of Team Fortress 2, a Scout with long, black hair was challenging his own skill to balance on a wooden plank, held down by a dispenser. His friendly Engineer friend, decides to pull a prank on him while the Scout watches. He says, "I'm movin' this!" He pushes the Dispenser one foot. He is exhausted and wipes his forehead. The Scout falls to his demise and is kidnapped by the devious Spy. "ENGINEEHR!" The Engineer looks over and sees his evil friend, Heavy. His tiny bird overlooks everything while resting on his shoulder. 'POOT DISPENSER HERE," Heavy says with a happy smile. He points to where he wants it to be. Engineer says in disagreement, "Heck no." Heavy intimidates him by throwing his tiny little bird at his face. He changes his mind by saying, "Alrighty then!" He gets to work on his primary objective. However, to his surprise, he couldn't even budge it. The Scout climbs up and teases him by saying, "Weak!" Annoyed, Engineer kicks him in the face, having the scout fall to his demise. 'NOW!!!" Yells the angry Heavy. Determined, Engineer starts doing push ups rapidly, confusing heavy. Suddenly, he exponentially increased his strength allowing him to throw the dispenser across the gap. The dispenser hits the Heavy and kills him. "Job well done," exclaimed an ecstatic Engineer. "Fight me," Heavy says. Engineer replies by saying, "You can't get me!" Heavy flies into him and takes over his body. The ghost of Engineer flies back. They are seen inside the mind of the Engineer's body. "You are dead," says heavy. "You too," says Engineer. The long black-haired scout appears and says, "Me three!" To ruin the situation, the tiny bird appears. Heavy screams. The camera moves out of the soul-infested mind and is stopped viewing the Engineer's body. His body goes through rapid, physical changes, from the Heavy, to the Scout, to the Bird Heavy, and then to the Engineer. The process repeats hundreds of times. Suddenly, a Sniper Troll, head shots the body, and flees away. He leaves the server laughing maniacally. The spirits all look at the body. Angry, Heavy says, "STUPID!" He pushes the spirit of Engineer off the platform and onto the hard ground. He dies. The spirit of the spirit of Engineer appears, looking at his dead spirit. "NOOOOOOO!!! Easter Eggs (by Dean MacPootis) Almost every easter egg thing in the video: * 0:53 SCP-173 behind the house on the right from the engi * 0:54 Luigi in the window on the right of engi * 1:02 Landmine from worms on top of a house in the backround * 1:13 Landmine still there but now it can be seen more easily. It's on the backround right from the engi * 1:38 Luigi can be seen behind the wooden things on the top left corner Music Used for Gravel Poot Music used: * Super Mario 3D World - The Bullet Bill Express * Super Mario 3D World - Battle on the Great Tower * The Mighty Quest For Epic Loot Soundtrack - BGM 3 * Super Mario 3D World - Beep Block Skyway * Super Mario Galaxy - Song 31 * Donkey Kong Country 3 - Game Over * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST - Game Over Category:Videos Category:Video